Else&Anna visit
by Sofia2015
Summary: The royal family of Arrendale arrive in Enchancia for a diplomatic visit.


A boat arrived at the bay of Enchancia. It's passengers were the royal sisters of Arrendale, queen Elsa and princess Anna. They were joined by Anna's consort, Kristoff, his reindeer friend, Sven, and the living snowman, Olaf (Accompanied, as always, by the snow cloud over his head).

"Here we are." Anna smiled. "Enchancia."

"Wow!" Olaf smiled. "What a lovely place! So sunny!"

"We're not here to sightsee, Olaf." Elsa declared. "This is a diplomatic mission. Once we're off the boat, we go straight to the castle."

"Can't we at least stop for a carrot?" Kristoff asked. "Sven's getting hungry."

"I'm sure they'll have carrots at the castle." Anna told him. "Let's go."

Kristoff and Sven made identical groaning sounds as they disembarked.

Meanwhile at the castle grounds, the royal family of Enchancia were awaiting the arrival of their honoured guests.

"Remember children, be on your best behaviour for our guests." Roland declared.

"When am I not on my best behaviour?" Amber said smugly.

"I can't wait to play with Olaf and Svetlana again." Sofia smiled.

"And queen Elsa said she would give us a snow day!" James chuckled, his royal toboggan at his side.

"Just remember to treat them as well as they treated us when we visited their castle." Miranda told him.

"Yes, mom." The kids chorused.

As the Arrendale royals finally arrived, Baileywick announced them.

"From the Kingdom of Arendelle, queen Elsa and princess Anna." He declared. "And... their royal entourage."

"Greeting, honored guests!" Roland smiled. "Welcome to Enchancia."

"It's a pleasure to be here." Elsa smiled.

"Hi, kids." Anna told the children.

"It's great to see you again, Anna!" Sofia smiled.

"Hey, who are they?" James pointed to Kristoff and Sven."

"Is that a reindeer?" Amber asked.

"Oh right, you didn't meet Kristoff and Sven last time." Anna noted. "Come over and say 'hi', guys."

"Hello." Sofia said as Kristoff and Sven came over. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, little lady." Kristoff smiled.

Sven sniffed Amber.

"Um, hello..." Amber said awkwardly. Sven licked her cheek. "Ugh!"

"He likes you." Kristoff chuckled.

"Oh, goodie." Amber cringed, wiping off the drool.

"Hey, Olaf." Sofia grinned. "How are you and Svetlana doing?"

"Couldn't be better!" Olaf chuckled. "Right, Svetty?"

"You know it." Svetlana nodded.

"Please, come in." Miranda urged. "You must be hungry about your trip."

"Got any carrots?" Kristoff asked.

"I'll pop down to the kitchens and check." Baileywick offered.

"Thanks, pal." Kristoff grinned, as Sven panted like a dog.

"Maybe after dinner, we can have a snow day." James smiled. "Right, queen Elsa?"

"We'll see, James." Elsa chuckled.

With that, they all went indoors.

Later that day, at the royal stables, Sven was getting acquainted with Minimus (Who was staying over the weekend) when Sofia came in.

"I have some food for you all." She smiled, holding out some carrots. "Hey Sven, I'm Sofia."

"Say 'hi', Sven." Minimus urged. "She can understand us."

"She can?" Sven asked.

"Yes, I can." Sofia chuckled. "Thanks to my amulet.''

"Whoa." Sven gasped.

"Don't be scared." Minimus smiled. "Sofia is a good friend."

"Okay." Sven smiled. "Nice to meet you, Princess Sofia. By the way, what's up with that unicorn over there? She's a pretty one!"

"Oh, you mean Lyra?" Sofia asked. "She's Amber's. I can introduce you, if you like."

"Yes, please." Sven nodded.

"Come on, then." Sofia led Sven over to Lyra's stall. "Hello, Lyra."

"Hello, Sofia." Lyra smiled. "Who's your... well-built friend?"

"This is Sven." Sofia introduced him. "He's visiting from Arrendale."

"Pleased to meet you." Sven grinned bashfully. "I'm one of the queen's royal ice-servers."

"Really?" Lyra said, impressed. "That must be an important job."

"It sure is." Sven nodded. "I could tell you more about it. Maybe over a carrot, or two."

"That would be delightful." Lyra smiled.

Sofia gave them both carrots and led Minimus outside.

"Let's give them some time alone." She suggested.

Meanwhile, Amber was talking with Anna.

"So, who is this Kristoff fellow?" Amber asked.

"He and Sven are our royal ice servers." Anna told her.

"No offence, but why are they here?" Amber asked.

"Well, to be honest, Kristoff is my... royal consort." Anna admitted.

"You mean, like your boyfriend?" Amber asked.

"Yes." Anna smiled. "Why? Are you one of those types who don't think royals and commoners should mix?"

"Of course not." Amber shook her head. "And I must admit, he's quite handsome... in a mountain man sort of way..."

"Have you two gone on a date yet? Or had dinner?"

"Not yet." Anna sighed. "Being a royal ice server is a busy job, especially in the summer..."

"I could set up a dinner date for you, if you want." Amber offered.

"That sounds nice." Anna smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." Amber grinned. "Now, did you bring any other dresses with you?"

"A couple." Anna shrugged. "Mostly in case we had to do something formal."

"Let me take a look." Amber requested. "I'll be able to tell which one if best."

"I'll go get them." Anna nodded.

As Anna headed for her guest room, Sofia came by.

"What's going on, Amber?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm just putting together a dinner date for princess Anna and Kristoff." Amber smiled.

"Do you really think you should be interfering like that?" Sofia asked.

"I'm not interfering, I'm helping." Amber corrected her. "It's the right thing to do. Wouldn't you agree, considering we both have boyfriends now?"

"I guess so." Sofia shrugged. "But try and go easy on them, Amber."

"Anything you say, Sofia." Amber sighed wearily.

Anna soon returned, and showed off her two dresses: A brown one, and a black one with roses on it.

Which dress do you like, Sofia?" She asked.

"The black one looks good to me." Sofia smiled.

Me, too." Anna nodded. "Too bad I forgot to bring my black shoes." "That's no problem." Sofia declared. "We might have some your size in the royal wardrobe."

"Okay, now that the dress &Shoe has been picked, I'll set up the dinner itself." Amber declared. "And by that, I mean I'll have Baileywick set it up."

With that, Amber left to find Baileywick.

"Is everything okay, Anna?" Sofia asked.

"No." Anna shook her head. "this is my first dinner date. Elsa and I had a... sheltered upbringing. What if I mess up?"

"You'll be fine." Sofia told her. "I can help you."

"Thanks, Sofia." Anna smiled. "I'll need some makeup, and to get my hair fixed..."

"Then let's get started." Sofia smiled.

Meanwhile, Roland and Elsa were discussing the possibility of friendly trade between their two kingdoms.

"I hear Enchancia has some of the best silks in the world." Elsa noted.

"And Arrendale is known for it's fine chocolates." Roland added. "A trade route between our two kingdoms would be most advantageous."

"Agreed." Elsa smiled.

James was waiting outside, hoping that Elsa would deliver on her promise of a snow day when she was done.

"How long is this going to take?" He groaned.

Olaf and Svetlana came by.

"Hi, James." Olaf smiled. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Waiting for queen Elsa to stop talking with my dad." James replied. "She still owes me a snow day."

"Isn't all this waiting boring?" Svetlana asked. "Wouldn't you rather have fun with us?"

"Well, I guess..." James shrugged.

"Then let's go!" Olaf smiled. "Show us the funnest place here!"

"You bet!" James smiled. "Follow me!"

Over at the stables, Kristoff was introducing himself to Sven's new friend Lyra when Baileywick approached.

"Princess Anna requests your presence in the royal banquet hall." He announced.

"Oh, okay." Kristoff nodded. "Thanks, B."

As Kristoff reached the outside of the banquet hall, Sofia and Amber were waiting for him.

" Right this way, sir." Sofia opened the door.

Kristoff saw Anna waiting for him at the table, looking more beautiful then he'd ever remembered.

"Hi." Anna smiled.

"Hey." Kristoff grinned.

"Care to join me?" Anna asked.

"Gladly." Kristoff nodded, taking the seat opposite her.

"So far, so good." Sofia whispered to Amber.

Meanwhile, Elsa had finished her talks with Roland, and decide to give James the snow day he had been asking for. Asking Baileywick to bring all the kids together, she conjured up a giant snow cloud.

"Brilliant!" James cheered. "I've been waiting for this all day!"

"I must say, this has been quite the fun visit." Elsa declared. "I can't wait for our next visit."

"Hey Elsa, you still want to build that snowman?" Anna asked.

"I would love to, Anna." Elsa smiled.

"Count me in." Kristoff grinned.

"Well Sofia, our plan worked." Amber declared.

"It sure did, Amber." Sofia agreed. "Now, let's make some snow kids!"

"You're on!" James cheered.

Everyone had fun in the impromptu snow day. Even Lyra, who joined Sven in a gallop through the snow. It was the most eventful diplomatic visit Enchancia had ever seen.

The End.


End file.
